KI - Misguided Memories & Random Reboots
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: (Update/Mini Story): Pit finds himself in a bind when he can't seem to remember important memories, so he takes a dip in a hot spring to try and ease his mind.


Pit walked down one of the many large and glamorously decorated halls within the labyrinth like temple of Lady Palutena. The sun was just beginning to set, leaving the only true light source guiding the angel was the torches igniting a small golden flame on either side that shook and swayed from a small evening breeze blowing in through the nearest open windows.

But Pit wasn't focused on the scenery around him, he didn't take any notice of the multiple centurions patrolling each doorway, not even the heavenly (no pun intended) aroma of dinner being prepared in the kitchens could pierce Pit's mental focus.

Scratching his head in annoyance, Pit took a deep breath before rounding a corner and entering an even larger, grander area. It was the courtyard within the center of the temple, comprised of a square stone path enclosing a flat section of grass. There were some bushes and flowers about, one or two trees, and a hot spring in the very center. They golden yellow glow of the healing liquid sparkled against the slowly approaching night sky above it. Pit watched its waters calmly move about in a random never ceasing pattern before smiling to himself a bit.

"Maybe a good hot spring bath will help me. After all, it's never failed before." The angel said to himself, flicking off his sandals and stepping into the water.

Lowering further into the pool, Pit let out a long, relaxed sigh. The warm and healing touch of the spring cascaded over him, any small aches or pain, the tiniest cut from some parchment paper he took earlier to a bruise on his knee from sparring with a centurion cadet in a training session, all healed and gone almost instantaneously. And more than that, Pit always felt like the spring water would go out of its way to soothe and comfort even the completely healthy and hurt free areas of his body, like he was being wrapped in a soft hug from head to foot. Hot Springs truly were a wonder.

And yet, as he laid himself in completely, he still felt an itch in his mind. An itch so irritating because it was just on the tip of his thoughts, like he was forgetting something important…..or maybe it was many important things.

The angel commander leaned forward in annoyance, he just couldn't remember something, but at the same time he couldn't even make a vague guess as to what kind of thought, fact, or memory went misplaced in his head.

"What is it?" Pit mumbled to himself, his wings wrapping close around him.

"What am I forgetting?"

"It's the stories, Pit." A voice suddenly sprang up, seemingly out of nowhere. And Pit jumped a little, immediately looking up only to yipe at the sight of….an angel?

"Wh-Who are-" Pit asked, before the odd angel adjusted a pair of glasses on his face.

"Just a friend. And a long time fan." The odd angel said. Pit looked him up and down. He was tall and somewhat heavy set, with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue rimmed glasses. He had a silver chain with a small ring hanging on the bottom. His clothes were very….human, normal shirt and pants, no tunic. Yet he had angel wings.

"Why….Why are you here?" Pit asked, standing up to better face the new arrival. The other angel smiled.

"Just letting you know about the reboot." The other angel replied.

"Reboot?"

The angel lowered himself to sit atop a stone placed on the right corner of the spring, "Notice you've been forgetting anything recently?"

Pit looked puzzled, and suddenly wished he had his bow, just in case, "Yeah." He said cautiously.

"That's all me." The angel said, grinning a toothy grin, "I'm rebooting your stories, giving them a fresh start."

Pit got more and more confused as he spoke, "Um….what the heck does that mean?" Pit asked, letting out all of his confusion exaggeratedly.

The other angel smiled, "It doesn't mean much to you, but to the people reading it means a lot." The angel then pointed up to the sky, as if Pit would look up and see a face looking down on them or something.

"Reading? Dude, you're making no sense." Pit groaned, splashing back into the hot spring, holding his hands against his head. The other angel chuckled.

"Just know this, those memories you had were old stories. Or older versions, and I'm about to rewrite them as whole new memories. Better, more detailed and well written memories this time. So you don't have to worry about that itch of forgetfulness. Okay?" The angel stood back up now and was floating across the courtyard, his wings were barely even flapping.

Pit paused, unsure of how to take this in. But if this guy knew so much about all this, maybe Pit should listen to whatever does make sense. After all, forgotten memories, even ones that might've been important, didn't matter that much if they were easily forgotten. He looked up to the angel again and nodded, "Okay."

"Awesome!" The other angel said, "Now that that is all settled, I've actually gotta go. Lots to do, just wanted to give you….and all the people reading the news. So I'll be seeing you around, Pit!"

"Wait!" Pit yelled reaching an arm out just as the angel disappeared. There was literally no trace he was there. The angel commander only stared where the other angel was not a few seconds ago, before slumping into the spring. He looked up at the starry night sky that had just now appeared before him. Night had finally fully arrived. Pit stared off into space in an anxiously excited wonder.

"New memories…..New stories...wonder what they'll be like." He whispered, smiling up to the stars.

 **A/N: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD! I POSTED A THING! So yeah, life has been busy, stuff happened that was both amazingly awesome and kind of awful but I'm making it through. Though, at the same time, laziness, procrastination and general lack of inspiration also kept me away from major writing, drawing, etc. But I'm finally making myself get back into the game and I'm happy to be back.**

 **So this story was a bit of a test for myself and just an update that I'm essentially rebooting my main Kid Icarus series of stories as some were very badly written and just not fully figured out to me. So I wanna start from scratch! I'll remake the some of the stories I already posted here and make some new stuff as well, and hopefully I'll keep things consistent...ish from here on out.**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting! New content coming soon! Until next time, gotta fly!**


End file.
